


Entropic Tendencies

by 254nm



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, and do questionable things, but here we are, delinquent au, i was reluctant about posting this, jinhoon, jinwoo isn't exactly helping, seunghoon goes crazy with those mayhem causing idiots, so these kids are kinda violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/254nm/pseuds/254nm
Summary: Summary No.1: In which Seunghoon is everyone’s mom and wants to give the three idiots up for adoption. Summary No.2: In which Seunghoon strongly believes that the obnoxiously friendly Jinwoo at day who turns into an atrocious, blood-thirsty monster when no one is watching, is actually a jail breaker.





	

 

 

Sometimes Seunghoon questioned how he had ended up here.

 

It wasn’t like anyone in this run-down neighbourhood ever had the chance of escaping the fate of becoming non-burnable, unrecyclable trash, but he did wonder whether he ran into a tree and got a Grade II concussion when he signed himself up for this group of…well, friends.

 

“Hold still”, Seunghoon grunted, pressing an iodine soaked cotton pad against the wound on Taehyun’s back. He had lost count of the times he had to take care of his “battle wounds” since they were kids and it’s become routine. Even Seunghoon’s mom didn’t complain anymore about the missing cotton pads in the bathroom, she bought two extra bags.

 

On the other side of the room, Mino sighed exhaustedly into his bag of Doritos, not caring about his nose blood trickling down his face. “I didn’t know you had a death wish, Taehyun. These guys were even bigger and buffer than those you thought you had to fight last time. Give yourself a break. GIVE US ALL A BREAK.”

 

“I don’t care what fuckin’ weight class that piece of shit belongs to; I just want to beat the living crap out of- OUCH!” Taehyun hissed as Seunghoon cleaned the wound on his hip, muscles tightening at the pain. Seunghoon noticed Mino’s fleeting glance at Taehyun’s body. “And I didn’t ask for your help.”

 

“Next time we just let them cut you into pieces when you’re neck-deep in shit again!” Seungyoon croaked, barged into the room with his neck red from anger and dark, purple-ish marks blooming under the skin.

 

Taehyun wanted to bark something back, Seunghoon could see the frustration in his eyes, but the youngest managed to keep his mouth shut. That was the least thing he could do after Seungyoon had saved him from a fatal blow by a baseball bat and had ended up being choked by a 6 feet tall guy till his face had turned blue.

 

“Okay kids, let’s stop quarrelling. Mommy will stitch y’all up, alright?”, Seunghoon crushed the popsicle with his molars, taping the bandage together. He always started with Taehyun because ever since this brat grabbed the blonde hair dye, he turned into the epicenter of gang fights and appeared at Seunghoon’s door twice a week with at least a bloody nose.

 

It’s not like they were a gang, they never established something like that between themselves. This…whatever this was between them, just happened one day. Seunghoon had known Taehyun since kindergarten and Mino had already hung around Seungyoon when Taehyun had run into his drunk ass one night and got hit on with some slurred lame pick-up lines. And ever since that, everyone knew the glances between Taehyun and Mino meant something, even when Taehyun threw insults at him and Mino pretended he didn’t care.

 

Seeing that his “best man” found an interest in Taehyun, Seungyoon had joined the mess and they had formed the unholy trinity that has only brought chaos and despair to Seunghoon’s life. Now he did not only have to take care of one irresponsible, delinquent idiot, no, he had multiplied and become three.

 

“Why are you never there when Taehyun’s getting his ass kicked by some punks?” Mino had asked once, accusing, because the laceration on his forehead hurt like hell, “I thought you were good.”

 

“I’m nice, I let you play his hero”, Seunghoon had said, grinning victoriously at Mino’s blush, “Also, I’m not a masochist like you. Someone has to stay behind and make sure you morons don’t bleed to death.” He had flicked the patch on Mino’s forehead playfully, causing him to yelp like a constipated puppy.

 

Mino, the seemingly tough guy who you thought you didn’t want to meet at night in an alley, was actually soft like tofu to the core, with a harem of obsessed girls flocking around him, was oblivious to all his charms and the fact he could get anyone into bed with him. Seunghoon thought he should have flicked his head harder because Mino just didn’t get it, not even when the girls yelled, “ _STEP ON ME DADDY_!” behind his back when he strolled down to the grocery store in his shiny, black faux leather boots.

 

Maybe he got it. Maybe he was just hopelessly infatuated and had tunnel vision for the blonde, 6 feet tall mess called Taehyun.

 

Seunghoon’s childhood friend and artsy-fartsy companion, who thought he was going to be the next Basquiat because he had grown up in a similarly shitty place and liked “drawings” that looked like the result of a truck filled with colour pencils crashing against a canvas, was another nutcase to his collection of friends. Growing up with him certainly helped Seunghoon to understand Taehyun’s quirks and hot temper, but most of the time Seunghoon wanted to knock him out with a punch in his pretty face for being the living definition of trouble. It was actually a miracle that none of them have been caught by the police. Seunghoon sometimes wished Taehyun does, so he finally learned from his mistakes, but damn, Seunghoon swore that this brat was patronized by the gods of dispute and brawls. It was more likely that Seunghoon ended up in jail before him, being punished for hanging out with shitty people.

 

The third idiot to this trinity was Seungyoon, and honestly, he could have stayed out of this. The thing was, he and Mino probably did a _bros 4 eva_ pact when they were 6 year old and never grew up. And wherever Seungyoon was, Mino was within a radius of 100m. Most of the time. Only time they were not together was when Seungyoon was suffocating between a pair of boobs and gave Mino that encouraging bros thumbs up to boost his courage to hit on Taehyun. Seunghoon thought their bromance was sweet. Kinda dumb, but mostly sweet.

 

So why did a smart guy like Seunghoon like to stick around this bunch of brutes that only bring misfortune to his life, you ask? Beside that his apartment was the biggest and that his nurse mom and doctor dad were frequently doing ER night shifts at the local hospital, he admitted, he had grown fond of cleaning after their mess, patching them up and listening to their bickering. Sure, Seunghoon had other friends as well, but never as close as he was with them that he could trust them not to literally stab his back in a dark alley. Moreover, they had this deal that whenever they came over to get treated, the three of them would buy him fried chicken and beer.

 

Seungyoon’s knuckles were all bloody and the skin was torn. Seunghoon hissed with him as he imagined the burning, stinging pain of disinfectant on his flesh, but his hands were gentle and quick. With swift, skilled movements he twirled the bandage around Seungyoon’s wounds and fixed the loose ends, while his eyes examined the bruising on his neck.

 

“I’m fine”, Seungyoon croaked and grabbed the pack of ice Mino handed him, “just bruises and a hell of a headache. I’ve had worse.”

 

“Shut up, idiot, just checking. You owe me dinner so I do my job.”

 

Seungyoon snorted, “You eat that crap every time, shouldn’t you be careful about this choleste- whatever, that shit that clumps your blood vessels? Thought your dad’s a doc.”

 

“It’s called cholesterol, you dimwit”, Seunghoon grinned, spinning the pair of scissors around his index, “I can reopen the wounds again.”

 

“And I thought you’re a friend”, Seungyoon joked. He groaned into the soothing coldness of the ice pack. “I think I broke my neck.”

 

“Food over bros, sorry. And that’s what you get for-“

 

“Hello everyone! Did you miss me?” A voice in the hallway interrupted their chat, but it was obnoxiously loud and high-pitched.

 

And so recognizable.

 

 _Right_. Seunghoon completely forgot about him.

 

Or rather, he tried not to think about him, pushing him away into the farthest corner of his brain.

 

“It’s Jinwoo!” Taehyun shouted enthusiastically, jumped off Seunghoon’s old couch like he had not been beaten up thoroughly at all. Mino followed him like an obedient puppy, but Seunghoon knew he was just as excited as Taehyun was.

 

It was like Christmas came early this year.

 

The door opened dramatically slow, just the way Jinwoo liked it – but holy shit.

 

“Holy shit”, Seungyoon said it out loud, for everyone in the room.

 

Jinwoo, who always stood out in this ghetto-esque neighbourhood because of his expensive looking clothes and his blending white sneakers, just added another 10000 points to his score of grabbing everyone’s attention.

 

His hair, pink like a highlighting marker, parted in the middle and combed tidily, seemed to be giving off radioactive radiation. Seunghoon wasn’t sure if this colour was healthy for Jinwoo or for his eyes to stare at.

 

“It looks good, right?” he chirped, satisfied with the response he got from everyone’s shocked faces. His big, glistening eyes fixed upon Seunghoon, lips curling up in a way that annoyed the taller guy the most. He knew. He fucking knew.

 

Turning his back to his loud group of friends, Seunghoon collected all the bandages and used cotton balls and threw them in the bin. His work was done, and he wanted to leave the room as quickly as possible.

 

“Oi, Seunghoon, Jinwoo has brought some food, wanna join?”, Mino asked, his lips glistening with a sheen of oil as he chewed on a piece of meat.

 

“I’m fine”, he said, hoping his stomach wouldn’t growl at the scent of spicy beef skewers. “I have something to do, I’ll be in my room.”

 

“C’mon Seunghoon, I even bought a serving for you”, Jinwoo smiled, looking expectantly at Seunghoon. What does that mean, _I EVEN bought a serving for you?_

 

Feeling even more irritated, he said, “Thanks for your generosity, but the others can have them. These idiots just came back from another fight.”

 

Before Seunghoon reached the door of his room, he heared Jinwoo’s amused voice, “Again? Who was it this time? Did you beat the crap out of them?”

 

The urge to turn around and tell Jinwoo to get the fuck out of his apartment was immense, but Seunghoon got a grip of himself and closed the door behind him quietly. Jinwoo was the son of a gang leader, which explained all the money he had that he spent on the most ridiculous things. Also his nonchalance about people getting hurt, since he paid well for others to be his human shield. As long as his daddy didn’t get shot in the face, he probably thought he could buy anything and anyone in the world. (For example, his three dumb traitor friends Jinwoo continued to litter with food and gifts.)

 

So, to resume his tale of how Seunghoon was the unluckiest person on this planet, which ending he actively avoided because he didn’t like mentioning how he had met the 4th person to this group. For whatever reason Taehyun had pissed off one of Jinwoo’s watchdogs, there had been, of course, another brawl fight. Mino and Seungyoon had quickly joined to kick the men in the crotch who had been throwing fists at their youngest. Seunghoon had grabbed another tall guard by the neck and had thrown him to the ground, but soon had realized that there was no ending in sight.

 

“We ran into a fuckin’ gang, you morons!”, Seunghoon had yelled, watching in horror as more and more people streamed out of a building. Taehyun had been trying to break free from three guards, who had pushed his face to the ground, pulling his arms to his back. Mino and Seungyoon had disappeared in a crowd that had been trying to hold them down, and all Seunghoon could hear had been their voices of anger and protest.

 

And then, among the chaos, he had seen silver flashes of sharp blades.

 

“Let them go!” Seunghoon had felt fury rising to his neck and panic pooling in his stomach; he had spun quickly and kicked several guys in the face, not feeling guilty about the cracking noises and the flying teeth. A baseball bat had lain beside an unconscious guard. Without thinking, Seunghoon had picked it up and swung at the next person who had tried to grab him.

 

He had felt oddly invincible, blocking several blows that had been aimed at him, fracturing ribs and stepping on bodies. Panic and anger had pumped through his veins, absorbing the stinging pain that shot through his arm as blood gushed from a slash just right above his elbow. A crack, and another guy down. If he had been in the mood to joke, he would have described himself as Moses parting the sea of thugs.

 

Just when he had almost reached his friends, just when he had caught a glimpse of a blond head on the ground, Seunghoon had heard a click, and a gun had been pointed to his forehead.

 

“If you dare to move, I will blow up your brain, shitface.” The guy had pointed a gun at him, but the slight shaking in his voice gave away his fear.

 

With his heart hammering against his chest, Seunghoon had slowly looked around at the piles of groaning bodies around him. If his friends hadn’t been in danger, he would have understood this guy’s feelings.

 

“Get the fuck out of my way”, Seunghoon had said, venom dripping in his voice, pressing his head against the muzzle of the hand gun. He had heard Mino swearing and Seungyoon screaming in pain, and he had been ready to fling his bat again – but there had been a _swoosh_ – and the gun had clattered to the ground.

 

A short guy with silky dark hair and a face so handsome you’d think it’d been carved by Michelangelo had flashed a striking smile at Seunghoon, whilst single-handedly lifting up the poor man who had threatened Seunghoon before by his collars. Seunghoon had felt his jaw drop, and so had a dozens of knifes and bats.

 

“What’s going on here?”, the stranger’s lips had curled upwards, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes, “A fight without me?”

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Admittedly, it could have gone worse.

 

So this young lad apparently was the leader of that mob of delinquents (really, Seunghoon did not have the right to call others delinquents, but he knew when he saw one) which had wanted to chop him and his friends to pieces. And then, they had suddenly been sitting on his leather couch, a suspicious, green drink in each of their hands. Seunghoon had been reluctant to accept the drink, which would have killed him with either poison or a colossal amount of sugar.

 

Of course The Idiots™ had downed it within 3 seconds, while trying to bore holes into the stranger with their attempted killer glares. The stranger had just smiled back, not looking a bit affected by the dark aura emitted by his guests.

 

The room had been vast, but due to the fact that it had been littered with all sorts of gadgets, it had felt small and made Seunghoon claustrophobic. There had been dozens of arcade game machines, huge screens loading games with PCs that had looked like some futuristic mecha shit. All the happily blinking LED lights had made such a funny contrast to the fact that this person owned a group of gangsters.

 

“So”, the stranger had said, to no one specifically while stirring his hot chocolate (Seunghoon had started to think that he might be high on something), “I’m really sorry for what happened outside. They are kinda bored with me here, so when they see an opportunity to release their anger, they get kind of aggressive.”

 

“Well, you don’t really look sorry”, Taehyun had spat back, half of his face covered in dried blood. “Are you planning to kill us yourself? Because now it’s four against one, and I’m pretty sure you will end up as a pulp of meat by the end of it.”

 

Seunghoon had been quite conviced that before they could even touch that person, they would each end up with a hole in their skull.

 

“Woah, woah, calm down, my friend”, he had laughed, and Seunghoon had felt a shiver running down his spine. To him, it had sounded like he had not feel threatened at all, but had the confidence of taking them all down at once. “I was thinking of paying your hospital bills, maybe taking you guys out for dinner.”

 

Mino had choked on his own spit, Seungyoon and Taehyun had both looked like someone knocked the air out of them.

 

“What the fuck”, Seunghoon had blurted out.

 

“By the way, I’m Jinwoo!”, he had chirped, grabbing a pair of car keys. “Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thing i wrote back in june when i was thinking about the second law of thermodynamics, without ever planning to publish it. honestly, just like its title states, it's a complete mess.


End file.
